Over the years, various devices and apparatuses have been developed in an effort to protect hoses, cables, wiring, and the like from physical damage. In particular, numerous cable protector designs have been developed to protect cabling extending across walkways, roadways, and construction sites from physical damage caused by pedestrians, vehicular traffic, and other such external elements. Cable protectors have also proven useful in helping to minimize the risk of pedestrians tripping over such cabling.
Conventional cable protectors typically include one or more channels extending in parallel between opposing ends of the cable protector to receive one or more cables. Side ramps may extend laterally outward from, or may be removably attachable to, the sides of the cable protector to allow vehicles and the like to roll over the top of the cable protector. A pair of connectors may extends from one end of the cable protector and fit in connector recesses formed in an end portion of an adjacent cable protector to releasable connect the cable protectors together. Some types of connectors include a dog bone shaped end and the connector recesses include a matching shape. The dog bone shape enhances a connection between the cable protectors.